stars in the dark sky
by trisia009
Summary: "Namanya haruno sakura". Kata laki laki berambut perak dan memakai masker itu memperkenalkan murid barunya kepada seisi kelas itu "Dan yang mati kedua adalah…. Kau!". Kata sakura dingin "yang lebih penting sebenarnya , kau ini siapa?". Tanya sasuke melihat ke arah sakura "aku adalah pemilik segel kutukan?,". Kata sakura pelan
1. Chapter 1

Stars in the dark sky Chapter 1: Onyx & Emerald

.

.

Standard Disclaimer Applied

.

.

Friendship/Romance

.

Warning :, Typo,OOC pada karakter tertentu, gaje, aneh, abal,

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar anak aneh, pergi sana jangan mendekat". Maki seorang anak laki-laki

"A.. ingin bermain dengan kalian". Kata seorang anak berambut mencuat dengan mata onyxnya

"Kami tidak mau bermain denganmu, kau anak aneh, ayo teman-teman kita pergi". Semua anak yang ada di sana pergi. Meninggalkan anak itu sendiri

"Ke..kenapa?, mereka tidak mau bermain denganku?".

"Sa…sasuke?, kenapa kau menangis?". Tanya seseorang dan menyentuh pundak sasuke

"Kenapa mereka menjahuiku?". Tanya sasuke balik

"Tenang saja mereka memang tidak pantas berteman denganmu, lebih baik kau bermain bersama kakak saja". Jawab seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua dari sasuke dan membimbing sasuke untuk berjalan pulang

Sasuke hanya menurut, toh mngkin kakaknya benar mereka tidak pantas berteman dengannya, tapi entah kenapa ia sangat ingin bermain dengan anak sebayanya, apakah itu salah?. Dan kenapa mereka mengatakan kalau sasuke anak yang aneh?, apa karena rambut mencuatnya?, entahlah yang jelas sekarang ia tidak ingin memikirkan itu.

.

.

.

"Hei ayo kita pergi ke lapangan sepak bola!". Ajak salah satu seorang anak Laki-laki

"Apakah aku boleh ikut dengan kalian?". Tanya Sasuke pelan

"Tidak boleh, nanti kau hanya akan mengganggu saja dasar anak aneh".

"Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu kalian". Kata sasuke antusias

"Tetap saja tidak boleh".

"Kenapa?". Tanya sasuke yang mulai kesal

"Ya… karna kau aneh". Jawab yang lain dengan enteng. Dan meninggalkan sasuke sendiri sasuke yang awalnya mengekori empat anak Laki-laki itu pun menghentikan langkah nya, kesal itu yang kini di rasakan oleh sasuke, tidak bisa kah ia mendapatkan seorang teman, satu orang teman saja cukup,sasuke selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau tapi kenapa sekarang sangat sulit mendapatkan seorang teman. Sasuke mengeluarkan hendphone dari saku celananya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi,,, Onii-san Bisakah kau menjemputku?,, hm… ditempat biasa, aku akan menunggumu". Lalu sasuke berjalan kearah taman tempat di mana ia sering menunggu kakak nya menjemput nya.

.

.

.

Entah berapa kali sasuke menghelakn nafas, ia sangat lelah dengan apa yang ia jalani saat ini, walaupun di tangannya ada sebotol jus tomat yang ia beli tadi, tapi tetap saja tidak menolongnya sedikit pun, sasuke duduk di bangku taman yang didepannya terdapat sebuah kolam air mancur, ia memang sering menunggu itachi menjemputnya di sini, walaupun banyak orang di sekitar sini entah kenapa sasuke tetap merasakan perasaan yang di sebut kesepian.

"Haaa….". dan helaan nafas lah yang keluar dari mulut sasuke entah yang keberapa kalinya

"Hei, jika kau terus menghela nafas seperti itu, akan memperbanyak zat karbondioksida". Sahut seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di bangku taman yang ada di sebelah bangku taman yang diduduki sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengarahkan pandangan nya ke arah suara iu, seorang anak perempuanberambut pink yang sedang membaca buku, dan menggunakan seragam sd yang berbeda dengan sasuke pakai, tapi sasuke tau itu seragam sd elit, karena biasanya anak sd tidak memakai seragam khususkan, sasuke terus menatap anak perempuan itu. Karena merasa di tatap anak perempuan itu menutup bukunya dan balik menatap sasuke

"apa yang kau lihat?". Tanya anak itu

Sasuke langsung membuang muka menghindari tatapan anak perempuan itu, dan anak itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku

"kenapa itachi-nii lama sekali".batin sasuke melihat kearah jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Tiba-tiba anak perempuan berambut pink kini ada di hadapannya

"Kau menunggu seseorang?". Tanyanya pelan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?". Tanya anak perempuan itu lagi. Sasuke menggeserkan tubuhnya tanda memperbolehkan anak perempuan itu duduk di sebelahnya

"Aku Senju Sakura". Katanya memperkenalkan diri

"Uchiha Sasuke". Respon sasuke, lalu anak perempuan itu duduk di sebelah sasuke

Lama mereka diam, sebenarnya tidak diam karena sakura sibuk dengan kegiatannya membaca buku, dan sasuke hanya melamun.

"Aku sering melihatmu di sini, kau selalu menunggu jemputan di sini?" Tanya Sakura masih terfokus membaca buku nya

"iya". Jawab sasuke singkat. Sakura lalu memperhatikan sasuke dan menghela nafas

"Pantas saja kau tidak mendapatkan teman, kalau sikapmu seperti itu". Jawab sakura itu enteng dan kembali membaca bukunya. Sasuke memperhatikan sakura dari mana anak itu tau kalau sasuke tidak punya teman?, jangan-jangan sakura memata-matai nya

"jangan sembarangan, aku tidak memata-mataimu". Kata sakura ketus

"A..apa?,". elak sasuke, kenapa anak ini tau apa yang sedang ia pikirkan

" aku bisa membaca fikiran mu". Kata sakura

"Jangan bercanda tidak mungkin". Ejek sasuke

"Kalau tidak percaya tidak apa-apa toh itu bukan urusanku". Kata sakura menyimpan buku yang di bacanya tadi kedalam tas ransel berwarna hitamnya

"Dasar jidat lebar". Batin sasuke-

-BUG

Pukulan sakura tepat mengenai kepala sasuke.

"ittai ne.." sasuke meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya."Hey,,, kenapa kau memukulku?". Kata sasuke mulai kesal.

"kau fikir aku tidak tau ha?, kau mengejek ku jidat lebar. Dasar pantat ayam". Ketus sakura

"tidak mungkin,kau bisa membaca fikiranku ayo kita coba lagi kau hanya sedang beruntung tadi". Kata sasuke.

"coba saja". Tantang sakura

Sasuke mengkerutkan keningnya ia tidak akan mudah percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu, sasuke juga mengubah mimic wajahnya agar tidak mudah di baca oleh sakura

"Baiklah coba sekarang apa yang sedang aku fikirkan". Kata sasuke menyeringai

-BUG..

Satu pukulan lagi mengenai kepala sasuke, sasuke meringis tidak percaya apa yang di lakukan oleh sakura

"Dasar hentai, mana mungkin aku mengatakan apa yang ada di fikiranmu saat ini, dasar baka". Kata sakura kesal.

Sasuke masih tidak percaya apa yang di lihatnya kali ini, anak ini benar ia sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang seperti itu, tunggu kenapa seorang Uchiha memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu, ha,, sudah lah yang terlintas di benak sasuke hanya itu, yang mungkin tidak bisa di perkirakan oleh gadis itu.

"Sakura-Chan.." teriak seseorang, sakura menoleh kan kepalanya kearah suara itu,

"Kaa-san.., kenapa lama sekali?". Rengek sakura

"Gomen tadi ada sesuatu yang terjadi".kata seseorang berambut pirang. "Kau bersama siapa?". Tanyanya

"Uchiha Sasuke". Kata sasuke berdiri dari duduknya

"Senju Tsunade, cotto matte,,, Uchiha heh?, Kau anak Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku ya?". Kata Tsunade lagi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Tsunade

"Iya kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu". Kata Tsunade antusias. "Hey,, bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?". Tanya Tsunade

"Mereka Baik-baik saja". Jawab sasuke seadanya

"Dasar Uchiha irit sekali bicaranya"-Batin Tsunade

"Ne Okaa-san ayo kita pulang, tidak kah kau tau aku sangat bosan di sini".kata sakura menarik baju Tsunade`

"Iya,,iya sayang. Ne Sasuke-kun sampaikan salam ku pada keluargamu ya. Jaa ne" kata Tsunade berjalan menjahui sasuke.

"Jaa nee,,, sasuke". Kata sakura lalu mengekori Tsunade.

Sasuke hanya melambai kecil, untuk pertama kalinya ada anak yang seumuran dengannya yang memanggil namanya, tampak senyum tipis di wajah sasuke, sangat tipis hingga tidak tampak seperti sedang tersenyum.

"Gomen ne,, Sasu-chan , aku ada urusan mendadak tadi". Kata seorang laki-laki dengan rambut di kuncir rendah.

"…". Sasuke masih diam, ia kesal dengan itachi yang telat menjemputnya tadi,di tambah lagi bukannya minta maaf tadi itachi membuat panggilan yang memalukan di depan umum, memang sih sekarang itachi sudah meminta maaf padanya tetapi tetap saja ia sangat kesal dengan kakaknya itu.

"Nanti, aku akan minta pada kaa-san membuat sup tomat kesukaanmu, bagaimana?". Tawar itachi melirik sasuke

"…". Sasuke masih diam seribu bahasa, lalu kepalanya menoleh keluar kaca mobil, yang di naikinya dan itachi, mobil Porsche 918 Spyder hitam milik itachi melaju pelan dan berhenti saat lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Itachi menghela nafas ringan dengan sikap sasuke, ia tau ia salah bahkan ia tau kalau sasuke bukan marah karena ia terlambat tapi karena panggilan sayang itachi pada sasuke yang membuat sasuke marah padanya.

"Sasu-Chan? (^-^)"

"Sasu-Nyan ? (O.0)"

"Sasuke (-_-) sampai kapan kau akan marah padaku?". Kata itachi mulai kesal.

Sasuke melirik itachi dengan ekor mata nya.

"Akan aku buatkan es krim tomat yang enak buatmu, bagaimana?". Kata itachi dengan cengiran aneh yang melihat cengiran itu pasti akan takut melihatnya.

"Baiklah setuju". Kata sasuke singkat.

Itachi melajukan mobil Porsche 918 Spyder hitamnya setelah melihat lampu lalu lintas sudah menjadi hijau, sekolah sasuke memang agak jauh dari mansion Uchiha, karena menurut sasuke mungkin ia akan mendapatkan teman di sekolah baru nya. Sasuke memang sering pindah sekolah dengan alas an tidak mendapatkan teman.

"Ne,, Nii-san apa kau tau keluarga Senju, Tsunade senju?". Kata sasuke memecah keheningan

"he?, tentu saja keluarga Senju dekat dengan kita, apalagi keluarga Tsunade baa-san tapi suatu insiden terjadi hingga mereka memutuskan untuk pindah dari konoha, kenapa kau bertanya sasuke?". Jelas itachi

"Aku bertemu dengan Tsunade baa-san dan sakura." Kata sasuke

"Benarkah?". Tanya itachi antusias

"iya, dan Tsunade baa-san menitip salam untuk kaa-san". Kata sasuke masih menatap lurus ke depan

"Kaa-san pasti senang mendengar itu". Kata itachi tersenyum

"Boleh aku bertanya?". Kata sasuke melihat kea rah itachi. Itachi mengangguk pelan

"insiden apa yang membuat keluarga Senju pindah dari konoha?". Tanya sasuke lagi. Itachi diam sejenak lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"semenjak meninggalnya putra dari Senju Tsunade dan Senju Orochimaru, Senju Sasori, sekaligus sahabat baikku". Kata itachi memelan kan suara nya, sasuke terdiam tidak berani bertanya lagi takut membuat itachi sedih, sasuke lebih memilih diam dan menatap keluar jendela.

.

.

.

mobil Porsche 918 Spyder hitam milik itachi, masuk kedalam sebuah mansion uchiha yang sangat mengah, mansion uchiha terletak agakjauh di kawasan elit di daerah konoha, dan sayangnya mansion itu, di kiri dan kanan mansion uchiha adalah hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat dan beberapa meter barulah komplek perumahan elit konoha.

.

.

.

Sasuke turun dari mobil Porsche 918 Spyder hitam milik itachi, dan langsung berlari kearah pintu mansion itu,sedang kan itachi memasukan mobilnya ke gerasi

"Tadaima". Teriak sasuke

"Okeari Sasuke-kun, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini". Tanya Mikoto menyambut putra bungsunya itu

"membosankan". Kata sasuke berjalan kea rah kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2. Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat sikap putra bungsunya berjalan di tangga sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya.

"ne,,kaa-san dapat salam dari Senju Tsunade". Kata sasuke menghadap kea rah mikoto.

"Kau bertemu dengan Tsunade?, di mana?". Tanya mikoto seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapan sasuke

"di taman tempat biasa aku menunggu Itachi-nii menjemputku". Kata sasuke

"Tunggu bagaimana kau bisa tau Tsunade". Tanya mikoto berjalan pelan menuju sasuke. Sasuke menjelaskan semua yang terjadi saat ia berada di taman dari saat ia bertemu dengan sakura, dan menjelaskan hingga ke detailnya. Mikoto tersenyum.

"Sasuke, jika kau bertemu padanya lagi kata kan bahwa kaa-san mengundang mereka untuk makan malam". Kata mikoto penuh harapan. Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"TIDAK… Aku mohon Tou-san ini sangat sakit, aku tidak mau melakukan ini lagi". Kata seorang anak berambut pink,yang sedang menangis memohon kepada sang ayah yak,, dia adalah Senju Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa sakura, ini akan membuatmu kuat dan kemanpuanmu akan bertambah hebat, dan ini akan menyelamatkanmu dari orang orang yang jahat". Kata Laki-laki yang di panggil ayah oleh sakura itu dengan lembut

"HENTIKAN Orochimaru, tidakkah kau sadar itu membuat sakura kesakitan". Kata Tsunade yang tangannya terikat pada sebuah tiang. Orochimaru menoleh kea rah Tsunade lalu berjalan mendekati Tsunade

-PLAK…

Tamparan keras tepat mengenai wajah cantik Tsunade, setelah melakukan hal keji itu, orochimaru langsung memeluk Tsunade.

"Ma,, maafkan aku sayang, tapi ini untuk kebaikan sakura. aku akan membuat kita tetap bersama, aku tidak mau kejadian yang menimpa Sasori terjadi pada kedua putri kita, aku akan membuat mereka kuat untuk menjauhikan mereka dari orang orang jahat". Kata Orochimaru menjahui Tsunade dan berjalan kearah meja bedah di mana sakura sendang berbaring di sana tanpa menggunakan busana.

Tsunade berprofesi sebagai dokter ,sedangkan Orochimaru seoranng ilmuan. dulu Orochimaru adalah sosok ayah yang sangat sayang kepada keluarganya tetapi setelah insiden perampokan yang terjadi pada keluarga Senju, dan menewaskan seorang putra tunggal Senju yang bernama Sasori yang terbunuh oleh salah seorang perampok . saat itu orochimaru & Tsunade sedang berada di luar kota meninggalkan ketiga anaknya, sasori yang saat itu sebagai kakak harus melindung kedua adiknya,tapi naas sasori di bunuh oleh para peramok sedangkan sakuran dan kakak perempuannya yang coba melawan berakhir dengan kritis di rumah sakit. Orochimaru yang saat itu sangat merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi keluarganya lalu orochimaru berambisi untuk membuat kedua putrinya memiliki kekuatan dan terus melakukan percobaan pada kedua purtinya itu.

"Kumohon Tou-san,,, hiks,,,hiks,,, ini sangat menyakitkan,,, hiks,, hiks,,, bukankah aku sudah memiliki kekuatan?". Kata sakura memohon pada orochimaru

"Itu belum cukup sayang, untuk melindungimu dari orang orang jahat". Kata orochimaru mengambil pisau bedah dan bersiap untuk membedah tubuh gadis kecil itu.

"TIDAK,,, TIDAKK,,, KUMOHON TOU-SAN,,,, AKHHHAKKKKKK". Terikak sakura menahan sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat pisau bedah itu mulai menyentuh tubuhnya. Tsunade yang melihat sakura yang sekarang sedang menahan sakit yang sangat menyakitkan, hanya menangis ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, ia memang ingin terus bersama kedua putrinya, tapi mungkin jalan yang di ambil oleh orochimaru salah.

Yosh,,, gomen na minna ,, ini fanfic pertama saya, kritik dan sarannya sangat di perlukan,,,

Terimakasih ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Stars in the dark sky chapter 2:

.

.

Standard Disclaimer Applied

.

.

Friendship/Romance

.

Warning :Canon—Alternate Timeline, Typo,OOC pada karakter tertentu, gaje, aneh, abal,

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik ke arah jam tangannya, mendesah pelan sudah setengah jam ia menunggu gadis pink itu, sekarang memang masih jam 2 lewat, saat pulang sekolah tadi sasuke langsung berlari ke taman untuk bertemu dengan sakura.

"mungkin sakura sudah pulang dari tadi". –batin sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mencari kontak seseorang.

"moshi-moshi,,, nii-san jemput aku di tempat biasa". Kata sasuke lalu kembali memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku celananya.

Bosan itu yang kini sasuke rasakan, itachi pasti telat lagi pikirnya, dengan enggan sasuke berjalan ke arah mini market yang tidak jauh dari sana untuk membeli minuman kaleng untuk melepas rasa hausnya.

Setelah mendapat apa yang ia perlukan sasuke kembali ke taman untuk menunggu itachi, onyx milik sasuke membulat ketika rambut soft pink ada dalam jangkauan penglihatannya, sasuke berlari kecil menuju gadis yang sedang membaca buku sambil duduk di bangku taman itu. Ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan gadis itu, rambutnya tampak lebih pink dari kemarin karena sakura menggunakan seragam kemeja putih pendek serta syal berwarna pink yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya terlihat kedua tangannya yang terbalut oleh perban , sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu intens, tapi sang gadis tidak menyadari(tidak mau menyadari) kalau sasuke memperhatikannya karena sibuk dengan bukunya. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri sasuke langsung duduk di samping sakura, sakura yang dari tadi sibuk dengan bukunya melirik sasuke dengan ekor matanya dan kembali membaca bukunya. Kesal karena seperti tidak dianggap oleh sakura, sasuke mendengus kesal, perlahan ia tarik nafas untuk menenangkan emosinya.

"kenapa tanganmu?". Tanya sasuke memecahkan keheningan

"bukan urusanmu". Jawab sakura ketus, sasuke langsung terdiam mungkin gadis ini dalam kondisi mood yang buruk.

"Sasu-Chan!". Panggil seorang laki-laki, suaranya tidak asing di telinga sasuke, itu pasti itachi, sasuke melihat itachi di seberang kolam air mancur yang ada di taman itu , tanpa di sadarinya sakura juga melihat ke arah itachi

"Gomen aku terlambat,,,". Kata itachi berjalan mendekati sasuke. "Kau tidak marahkan Sasu-Chan". Kata itachi dengan nada yang menggoda. Itachi sangat senang menggodang sasuke , dan itu membuat sasuke sedikit kesal dengan itachi, tapi telinganya menangkap suara tawa kecil dari sakura, sasuke melirik ke arah sakura, sakura berdehem pelan lalu melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Pandangan sasuke lalu teralih ke arah itachi,

"Sekarang pulang sana!". Usir sasuke

" Are? , bukankah kau yang menyuruhku menjemputmu?, Sasu-Chan?". Tanya itachi yang sedikit bingung

"Sudah pulang sana, nanti aku naik transportasi umum saja". Usir sasuke (lagi)

" Dasar Sasu-Chan memang adik yang menyusahkan". Ucap itachi melipatkan tangannya di kedua dada bidangnya

"Berhenti memanggilku sasu-Chan". Kata sasuke kesal

"Baiklah Sasu-nyan". Ejek itachi

"Hahaha….hahah… sasu-chan.. hahah… sekarang sasu-nyan… lucu sekali… hahah". Tawa sakura tumpah yang dari tadi ia tahan saat itachi memanggil sasuke dengan sebutan 'sasu-nyan' . pandang sasuke dan itachi teralih pada sakura yang tertawa lepas.

"Sa..sa..sakura-chan?, wah kau sudah besar yah, dan kau sangat mirip dengan sasori". Kata itachi mengusap rambutpink sakura.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya sakura menghentikan tawanya

"aku sahabat sasori, uchiha itachi". Kata itachi memperkenalkan diri. Sakura hanya beroh ria, sasori dulu memang punya sahabat dari keluarga uchiha, dan seingat sakura ia juga pernah melihat itachi di rumahnya yang dulu.

"ne,, sakura-chan bagaimana kabar Tsunade baa-san dan orochimaru jii-san?". Kata itachi tersenyum pada gadis itu

" Hmmm…. Mereka baik". Jawab sakura enteng

" Onee-san mu?". Tanya itachi (lagi)

"baik". Jawab sakura seadanya. "Kenapa kakak adik Ini sangat berbeda wataknya, yang satu banyak bicara, yang satu lagi minim bicara".-batin sakura

"sakura-Chan tanganmu kenapa?". Tanya itachi memegang tangan sakura. Sasuke tampak tidak suka saat itachi memegang tangan sakura

"hanya luka kecil, tidak perlu di khawatirkan". Sakura tersenyum dan menarik tangannya yang di pegang itachi. Itachi hanya ber oh ria

"mana mungkin luka kecil,tapi di balut oleh perban yang menutupi seluruh tanganmu!". Kata sasuke ketus. Dan langsung di hadiahi death-glear dari sakura, dan sasuke membalas death-glear sakura, Merasa suasana mulai memanas itachi hanya menghela nafas

" tadi kulihat di dekat sini ada kedai es krim, kalian mau kesana?, akan ku traktir". Ajak itachi, tapi sangat di sayang kan tidak ada yang mau dengan tawaran itachi. Sasuke dan sakura sama sama membuang muka dan melakukan kegiatan masing masing

" kalau kue bagaimana?". Ajaknya lagi. Sakura dan sasuke masih tidak menggubris ucapan itachi, , sini itachi seperti orang bodoh . yak orang bodoh. Mau di ulang lagi orang **_bodoh_**.

"Sakura-Chan". Teriak seseorang. Emerald Sakura langsung mencari asal suara tersebut ,

"Maaf terlambat lagi, tadi ada urusan sebentar di rumah sakit". Kata Tsunade . sakura hanya mengganguk pelan dan memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas. itachi membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara pada sakura

"Tsunade baa-san?, apa kabar?". Tanya Itachi

" heh?, ada itachi kau sudah besar yah, aku baik, bagaimana dengan mu?, keluargamu?". Tanya balik Tsunade mendekati itachi. Sasuke bertaruh ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Baik, kaa-san dan tou-san juga baik, ne Tsunade baa-san kapan pindah ke konoha?". Tanya itachi

"seminggu yang lalu". Jawab Tsunade

"ne… Tsunade baa-san, Kaa-san mengundang kalian untuk makan malam di rumah". Kata itachi, sasuke melihat kea rah itachi. "hei seharusnya aku yang berkata sepertu itu, karena kaa-san yang menyuruhku"-batin sasuke.

" Benarkah?". Tanya Tsunade

" Hm.. saat sasuke menceritakan bahwa ia bertemu denganmu Kaa-san bilang sangat rindu padamu". Kata Itachi antusias.

"Aku bertaruh ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama". –batin sasuke lagi. Sakura melihat kearah sasuke atau lebih tepatnya mencoba membaca fikiran sasuke

"yah mungkin sasuke benar ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama" –batin sakura, lalu sakura mengeluarkan buku yang ia masukan lagi, sasuke melihat buku yang di baca oleh sakura _`STARS IN THE DARK SKY'._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah Itachi dan Tsunade puas mengobrol, Tsunade pamit duluan lalu pulang dengan menggandeng tangan sakura. Saat Tsunade tidak kelihatan lagi Itachi melihat kearah sasuke

"nanti kalau kau pulang hati-hati yah". Kata itachi berjalan kearah parkiran yang ada di taman itu.

"ha?, apa maksudmu kau datang kesini bukannya mau menjemputku?". Kata sasuke jengkel

" bukankah tadi kau bilang mau naik transportasi umum ha?, sasu-chan?". Kata itachi mengejek. Sial sasuke lupa akan hal itu, tadi sasuke meyuruh itachi untuk pulang karena ingin mngobrol dengan sakura, tapi rencananya gagal saat itachi datang lalu di susul dengan Tsunade.

Itachi berjalan kearah mobil Porsche 918 Spyder hitam miliknya. Meninggalkan sasuke yang masih mematung di taman itu, sekarang itachi sedang tertawa atas kemenangan telak atas sasuke, serta reaksi adik kecilnya itu, itachi tau sasuke tidak suka keramaian, saat sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia akan naik transportasi umum, sedikit tidak percaya.

Sasuke masih berdiri terdiam di taman itu seperti orang idiot, ia tidak menyangkan bahwa itachi akan sungguh meninggalkannya,

Drrrttt,,,Drrrrrrttt,,,Drrrrrtttttt

Sasuke langsung merogoh saku celananya untuk menggambil handphonenya, saat melihat layarnya sasuke mendecih kesal

From :Itachi Nii-san

~ Kalau kau tidak cepat pulang nanti akan ketinggalan makan malam bersama keluarga Senju,,, sasu-chan~

Sasuke langsung berlari secepat mungkin untuk sampai ke tempat pemberhentian bus yang ada di taman itu.

.

.

.

"Tadaima". Kata sasuke sedikit berteriak.

"Okeari sasu-chan, kau hampir saja terlambat". Sabut itachi dan menggoda sasuke tampa ada rasa bersalah. Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan

"Urusai aniki-baka". Ketus sasuke berjalan kearah kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2 mansion uchiha. Setelah sampai di kamarnya sasuke langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk.

"keluarga Senju akan makan malam di sini". – batin sasuke. Sasuke masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya,da tersenyum tipi, sangat tipis hingga tidak terlihat

"hey,, sasu-chan,,, kaa-san bilang kau harus segera siap-siap sebentar lagi keluarga senju akan datang". Kata itachi

"Kalau mau masuk permisi dulu". Ketus sasuke

"kenapa kau jadi sangat ketus padaku, apa kau marah soal yang terjadi saat di taman tadi?". Tanya itachi berjalan kearah kasur sasuke dan duduk di sana

"…" .

"aku minta maaf tapi kan kau yang bilang mau naik transportasi umum". Alibi itachi

"…".

"ha,, aku harap punya adik perempuan seperti sakura-chan saja". Kata itachi berdiri dan menjauh dari sasuke. Setelah itachi keluar kamar sasuke, sasuke menatap pintu kamarnya yang di tutup pelan oleh itachi. Berdiri dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

"Kaa-san, mana Nee-san dan Tou-san?". Tanya sakura turun pelan menyusuri tiap anak tangga rumah kediaman senju

"Tou-san sedang ada di kantornya bersama nee-san mu, sayang". Kata Tsunade, sakura hanya ber oh ria lalu Tsunade merapikan pakaian yang di pakai oleh sakura, sakura menggunakan dress berwarna pink selutut dan blazer berwarna cream, helaian pinknya diikat tinggi dan sedikit miring kearah kanan, dengan pony yang mengarah ke kiri. Sedangkan Tsunade menggunakan dress berwarna hitam, dan rambut creamnya di sanggul rendah, tsunade yang saat itu tanpak elegan dan sexy

Tsunade meraih tangan mungil sakura dan berjalan santai keluar rumah dan menuju mobil maybach landaulet putih miliknya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo cepat turun". Kata Mikoto yang sedikit berteriak, dengan langkah yang terpaksa sasuke bangkit dari kasurnya menju kearah cermin, dengan menggunakan kemeja berwarna dark blue, dan celana berwarna putih, sasuke memandangi pantulan tubuhnya, senyuman sedikit terlihat di wajah tampan bocah itu. Setelah puas melihat penampilannya sasuke berjalan angkuh menuju keluar kamarnya.

Sasuke melihat sekitar, semua pelayan sedang sibuk kesana kemari membawa makanan yang akan di hidangkan untuk malam ini. Sasuke berjalan mendekati ibunya yang sedang cukup sibuk menurutnya.

"Tou-san tidak ikut makan malam lagi?". Tanya sasuke yang menyadari ketidak hadiran sang ayah.

"Tou-san mu sedang sibuk ada kasus yang harus dia selesaikan". Kata Mikoto tanpa melihat kearah sasuke, sasuke hanya ber oh ria, lalu berjalan kearah meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana

.

.

.

"Mikoto-sama, Senju-sama, dan putrinya sudah sampai". Kata seorang pelayan. Sesuke melihat kea rah ibunya yang sedang sibuk,

"Biar aku yang –"

"Aku yang akan menyambutnya". Ucapan sasuke terpotong oleh itachi yang perlahan menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju kea rah pintu masuk mansion Uchiha, sasuke hanya menggerutu kesal melihat itachi

.

.

Acara makam malam kedua keluarga itu sangatlah elegan,mewah, dan di isi dengan canda tawa dari sang pemilik rumah serta tamunya.

"Itcahi, baa-san dengar kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu di konoha university?". Tanya Tsunade

"iya, baa-san aku akan ambil jurusan hukum di sana". Kata itachi melihat kea rah lawan bicaranya.

"itachi bilang mau jadi seperti ayahnya". Sambung mikoto melihat kearah itachi. Itachi tersenyum tulus pada ibunya.

.

.

Acara makan malam itu berjalan dengan baik, setelah makan malam selesai, mikoto menyuruh sasuke untuk mengajak sakura berkeliling mansion itu. Setelah lama berkeliling sekarang sasuke dan sakura berada di branda lantai atas mansion itu

"kau tau sasuke, saat seperti ini sangat bagus untuk melihat bintang". Kata sakura menatap langit,

"…". Sasuke hanya diam dan berjalan kea rah sakura dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sasuke.

"aku ingin pergi ke gunung dan melihat bintang dari sana". Kata sakura kembali menatap langit

"pasti sangat keren". Lanjut sakura memelankan suaranya

"Hm… pasti keren". Kata sasuke membenarkan ucapan sakura. Sakura tersenyum simpul menatap sasuke

"sakura? Kau mau jadi temanku?". Tanya sasuke pelan menundukan kepala nya. Senyum simpul sakura berbah menjadi senyum sumringah(?).

"tentu kenapa tidak?". Kata sakura yang belum mau melepaskan senyumnya itu.

Sasuke dan sakura menatap langit yang indah di malam itu. Bahkan langit tau saat itu sasuke sedang sangat senang mendapat teman pertamanya, yang akan menjadi sahabatnya. Perasaan hangat dan perasaan aman yang di dapatkan sasuke saat bersama sakura .

.

.

"Sakura-chan Tsunade baa-san mencarimu". suara baritone terdengar di balik pintu yang ada di beranda itu. Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah suara itu dan melihat itachi yang sedang menyenderkan tubuh atletisnya di pintu berwarna putih itu.

"Baiklah Jaa _Sasuke-kun_ ". Kata sakura melambai pada sasuke dan berlari kecil menuju kedalam mansion itu. Sasuke menatap itachi dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'kenapa kau selalu mengacaukan saat aku sedang senang'. Melihat sasuke menatapnya seperti itu itachi hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya

"hey apa salahku?" Tanya itachi, sasuke hanya diam dan berjalan tenang melewati itachi. Itachi menghela nafas dan mengekori sasuke.

.

.

Seorang anak yang sedang tiduran di kasur king size yang ada di kamarnya dengan malas malasan yak dia adalah uchiha sasuke,Sasuke masih belum bisa menghilangkan senyumnya di wajah tamvannya -_-(Tampan)nya. Padahal keluarga senju telah meninggalkan kediamannya bebrapa jam yang lalu, entah kenapa saat sakura mau jadi temannya perasaan sasuke sangat senang.

"hei sasu-Chan,, jika senyummu itu masih bertengger di sana terus, aku yakin kau akan mendapat banyak fans". Kata itachi menyenderkan badannya di pintu masuk kamar sasuke.

"hn… terserah". Kata sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat oleh itachi. Itachi mamatikan lampu kamar sasuke dan perlahan menutup pintu kamar adiknya itu.

Itachi sangat sayang pada sasuke, itachi juga sering menggantikan peran seorang ayah untuk sasuke, karena ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku jarang pulang kerumah (Bang Toyib dong….) karena banyak tugas yang harus di selesaikan di kepolisian, jadi sasuke jarang mendapatkan kasih sayang dari sang ayah.

Yosh,,, udah update nih,, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, kritik dan sarannya sangat di butuhkan

Terimakasih ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Stars in the dark sky chapter 3

.

.

Standard Disclaimer Applied

.

.

Friendship/Romance

.

Warning : Typo,OOC pada karakter tertentu, gaje, aneh, abal,

.

.

.

.

Onyx dan Emerald itu semakin hari semakin dekat, setelah makan malam saat itu. sasuke langsung meminta untuk pindah sekolah ke sekolah sakura, mereka selalu bersama dimana ada sakura pasti ada sasuke. Seperti sekarang mereka ada di taman tempat biasa mereka menunggu jemputan karena sakura mengajak sasuke ke toko buku langganan sakura

"sasuke-kun, nanti musim panas kita mau liburan ke mana?". Tanya sakura meneguk minuman kaleng yang ia beli di mini market yang ada di dekat taman itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ke pantai?, ku dengar dari Tsunade baa-san, kau ingin sekali pergi ke pantai". Saran sasuke. Wajah sakura langsung memerah semerah buah kesukaan sasuke **_tomat_**

"Ti..tidak,,, Kaa-san itu suka berbohong, heheh". gelagap sakura "tapi, bukan ide yang buruk". Lanjut sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu nanti akan aku bilang pada Kaa-san". Kata sasuke melihat sakura mengambil sesuatu di tas jinjingnya. Dua buah permen lollipop ,sakura menyodorkannya ke hadapan sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan, menolak pemberian sakura.

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau". Kata sakura lalu mengemut permen lolipopnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat sakura yang asik mengemut permennya,pandangan sasuke teralih pada ketiak sakura karena sakura menggunakan kemeja pink tanpa lengan dan rok di atas lutut yang membuatnya tampak lebih imut lagi, di ketiak sakura terdapat seperti bekas luka, mungkin itu luka yang di sembunyikan oleh sakura beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?". Tanya sakura merasa dari tadi di perhatikan oleh sasuke.

"hn..". jawab sasuke menggeleng. Sakura hanya ber oh ria, sakura juga tidak mencoba untuk membaca fikiran sasuke, Sakura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak mau membaca fikiran sasuke lagi, karena sakura yakin sasuke bukan lah orang yang jahat.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya, sakura pulang ke rumah menggunakan transportasi umum karena tidak ada yang menjemputnya, tadi ibu nya mengirim pesan singkat bahwa ia tidak bisa menjemput sakura, sakura juga sempat di di tawari pulang oleh itachi yang menjemput sasuke, tapi di tolak sopan oleh sakura.

Langkah kaki kecilnya melangkah pelan menuju pintu rumah kediaman senju, perlahan sakura membuka pintu itu, dan masuk di dalamnya.

"Tadai-..".

"OROCHIMARU KAU MAU KEMANA?". Teriakan Tsunade dari lantai dua, sakura yakin itu suara dari kamar orang tuanya, lalu muncul orochimaru dari tangga menuju kearah pintu keluar dan menyeret seorang anak perempuan yang dua tahun lebih tua dari sakura.

"Sakura lari, tou-san akan membawa kita pergi ke lab". Kata anak itu kearah sakura,

"Onee-san, gomen nanti aku akan menyelamatkanmu". Kata sakura membalikan tubuhnya siap untuk berlari. Tapi sayang langkah sakura terhenti saat seorang asisten kepercayaan orochimaru, yakushi kabuto menghadang langkah sakura untuk lari.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku mohon". Kata sakura lirih

"Tou-san ku mohon lepaskan sakura, biar aku saja yang pergi ke lab". Kata anak perempuan itu

"DIAM KAU!". Bentak orochimaru pada anaknya, anak perempuan itu terdiam "tou-san hanya mau kalian berdua aman, jadi tou-san mohon jangan membantah yah, sayang". Kata orochimaru melembut dan membelai pipi halus gadis itu.

"Kabuto, bawa juga sakura ke lab, lalu kita akan terbang ke Otogakure, aku akan melakukan percobaan di sana untuk kedua putriku". Kata orochimaru berjalan menuju kearah mobilnya

"baik tuan". Tunduk kabuto

"Kabuto, sebelum kau membawaku bisakah aku bertemu dengan Kaa-san, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja".

"Maaf sakura-sama, tapi-".

"Ku mohon….". potong sakura. Kabuto menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pelan

"tapi jangan lama-lama, aku tidak mau orochimaru-sama memenggal kepalaku". Kata kabuto menuntun sakura ke tempat Tsunade berada.

"Baiklah, terimakasih". Kata sakura berjalan mengikuti kabuto.

Kabuto membuka perlahan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat itu,terlihat seorang wanita yang menyedihkan denga tangan yang terikat di sudut ruangan itu dengan bekas memar di tangannya. Sakura langsung berlari menuju wanita itu.

"Kaa-san, tidak apa-apa?". Tanya sakura memeluk tsunade, tsunade mengangguk pelan dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kecil gadis itu.

"Sakura kaa-san mohon kau jangan pergi bersama tou-san". Kata Tsunade lirih.

"Aku dan Onee-san akan baik-baik saja kaa-san". Kata sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada tsunade dan tersenyum tulus. "percaya padaku". Lanjutnya

"Kurasa cukup sakura-sama, kau tau kalau orochimaru-sama tidak suka menunggu". Kata kabuto membantu sakura berdiri

"akanku hubungi sasuke untuk membebaskan kaa-san nanti". Kata sakura tersenyum.

Tsunade hanya diam melihat sakura di giring pergi oleh kabuto, ia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, apa yang di lakukan oleh orochimaru sudah sangat keterlaluan, tapi sekali lagi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

.

.

.

Sakura di tuntun masuk ke mobil Cadillac escalade ESV HPE 550 hitam milik orochimaru oleh kabuto, saat sakura masuk ke dalam di lihat kakaknya yang sedang terduduk lemas dengan mata yang membengkak,

"Kenapa kau lama sekali kabuto?". Tanya orochimaru mendekap sakura

"maaf tuan saya tad-".

"aku memintanya mengatarku ke kamar kecil". Potong sakura, orochimaru hanya ber oh ria, tanpa sepengetahuan Orochimaru sakura mengirim pesan singkat pada sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang menikmati cemilan yang di berikan oleh ibunya , di tambah sasuke sedang membaca buku yang ia beli bersama sakura, sasuke sedang duduk di sofa berwarna dark blue yang ada diruang bersantai keluarga uchiha, di depannya terdapat tv berukuran 42 inch, di kiri sofa itu terdapat meja buffet yang di atasnya berisikan cemilan, majalah, serta handphone sasuke

"ha,,, musim panas ke pantai bersama sakura, pasti akan menyenangkan"-batin sasuke

Drrrrrrrrrtttttttt….Drrrrrrrrtttttttt….Drrrrrrrrrrrttttttttt

Sasuke melirik handphone nya yang berada di meja buffet, dengan enggan sasuke mengambil handphonenya dan melihat siapa yang mengirimi pesan padanya.

From: sakura

~sasuke, pergi ke rumah ku sekarang, dan temui kaa-san, kumohon~

Sasuke masih mmencerna setiap huruf yang di ketik sakura untuknya, satu menit kemudian sasuke langsung berlari mencari itachi yang berada di kamarnya untuk memintanya mengatar sasuke ke rumah sakura, tanpa babibu lagi itachi langsung mengantarkan sasuke ke rumah sakura, setelah sasuke mengatakan bahwa sasuke di minta datang kerumah keluarga senju.

.

.

.

Sasuke langsung berlari kearah pintu masuk kediaman keluarga senju, perasaan sasuke mulai muncul kekhawatiran karena tidak satupun orang yang membukakannya pintu, sasuke menggedor kasar pintu berwarna coklat tua itu, melihat sasuke yang tampak mulai kesal, itachi langsung turun dari mobilnya dan mendekati sasuke

"Ada apa?". Tanya itachi menyentuh pundak sasuke pelan

"Tidak ada yang membukakan pintu, ini aneh?". Kata sasuke tampak sudut siku di keningnya.

"kau yakin, sakura menyuruhmu ke sini?". Tanya itachi menaikan satu alisnya. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau telpon saja?". Lanjut itachi memberi solusi. Sasuke langsung mengambil hhandphone di dalam sakunya dan langsung menelpon sakura.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"Ah moshi moshi sakura, kau ada di mana aku sudah di depan rumah mu". Kata sasuke terdengar nada kelegaan di suara sasuke itu,

"sa… sa…sasuke hiks,, tolong,,, hiks,,-" kata sakura berbisik pelan

"BERIKAN BENDA ITU PADAKU SAKURA!". Terdengar cukup jelas suara laki-laki yang membentak sakura, sasuke langsung menatap itachi seolah mengatakan 'sakura dalam bahaya'.

"SAKURA…SAKURA…. JAWABLAH!". Bentak sasuke, tapi usaha nya nihil, sakura tidak menjawab sambungannya pasti telah terputus.

"Ada apa?". Tanya itachi yang mulai ikut panik

"Sakura… sakura di dalam sana". Kata sasuke menatap itachi. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?". Tanya sasuke lagi

"akan aku cuba untuk mendobraknya, sasuke menjauh dari sana!". Kata itachi tegas, sasuke langsung menghindar dari pintu itu Itachi mengambil ancang-ancang

"satu,, dua,, tiga,,". Itachi membenturkan kuat tubuh atletisnya ke pintu

BRAK!

"Terbuka,," kata sasuke langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kediaman senju, di susul oleh itachi

"Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan menyelamatkan sakura, yah itu pasti karena dia adalah teman pertama yang aku miliki"-batin sasuke.

Sasuke terus berlari menelusuri rumah itu, ruang tamu, dapur, ruang keluarga kamar madi, bahkan halaman belakang tapi tidak ada seorang pun ada di di sana.

"coba cek di lantai atas". Kata itachi, sasuke langsung berlari kearah tangga menuju lantai 2

Semar-semar sasuke mendengar isak tangis seseorang, sasuke langsung menajamkan pendengarannya dan mencari asal suara itu, kaki nya terus menelusuri lorong yang ada di lantai dua itu, kaki nya terhenti di sebuah pintu berwarna coklat yang terbagi menjadi 2 itu, sasuke yakin isak tangis itu berasal dari kamar itu, perlahan tangannya mendorong bagian sisi kanan pintu itu, saat pintu itu terbuka pandangan sasuke langsung menangkap seseorang yang tengah terduduk lemas di sudut ruangan itu dengan kedua tangan yang terikat, perlahan seseorang itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sasuke.

"Sa..sa..sasuke". katanya peluh, tampak ada sedikit darah di bibir sexynya

"Tsunade baa-san". Sasuke langsung berlari dan mencoba melepaskan ikatan tali yang terikat di tangan mulus Tsunade

"Ckk,,, ikatannya terlalu kuat".-Batin sasuke. "Aku akan mengambil sesuatu untuk melepaskan ini, tunggulah sebentar". Kata sasuke langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu menuju dapur yang terletak di lantai satu.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?". Tanya itachi melihat sasuke yang membuka hampir sebagian lemari yang ada di dapur itu.

"Aku mencari pisau, gunting atau apa pun". Jawab sasuke yang masih mencari pisau

"Untuk apa?".

"Di lantai atas ada Tsunade baa-san yang tanganya sedang terikat". Jelas sasuke

"Ckkkk,,, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?". Kata Itachi mengambil sesuatu dari lemari yang lainnya dan berlari menuju lantai atas, di ikuti oleh sasuke tentunya.

Itachi langsung berlari masuk menuju ruangan tempat Tsunade, dan perlahan itachi memotong tali yang mengikat kencang tangan Tsunade.

"Tsunade baa-san?, apa yang sedang terjadi?,". Tanya itachi mencoba membantu Tsunade berdiri dan duduk di kursi yang dara di ruangan itu

"Me,,mereka hiks sakura hiks,,". Jawab Tsunade yang tidak terlalu jelas, mendengar nama sakura di sebut sasuke tambah khawatir .

"sebaiknya Tsunade baa-san menenang kan diri dulu, sasuke ambillah segelas air di dapur untuk tsunade baa-san". Kata itachi sasuke langsung turun mengambil segelas air untuk Tsunade. Dalam waktu yang singkat sasuke datang membawa segelas air dan memberikannya kepada Tsunade, setelah memberikan segelas air sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Itachi dan Tsunade. Kaki kecilnya menyusuri lorong lantai dua yang ada di rumah kediaman senju itu, langkahnya terhenti di sebuah pintu berwarna putih, pintu itu tidak tampak istimewa hanya saja di pintu itu terdapat nama sang pemilik kamar yang membuat sasuke berhenti yak tidak salah lagi

"Senju Sakura,,, Di larang masuk tanpa izin ('3') … ". sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat tulisan sakura yang di tempel didepan pintu itu. Perlahan tangannya memutar knop pintu putih itu dan mendorongnya pelan,Onyx nya langsung menangkap warna bernuansa pink di dalam kamar itu, tentu saja inikan kamar sakura. Sasuke melangkah masuk ke kamar sakura menatap sekeliling kamar sahabatnya itu, kamar itu tampak sangat rapi, kamar itu memiliki satu tempat tidur untuk satu orang yang ada di sudut kamar, disebelah kasur ada pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ke branda kamar di branda kamar sakura tampak benda seperti teleskop untuk melihat bintang. di sisi lain kamar itu terdapat lemari pakaian yang cukup besar, di antara kasur dan lemari terdapat meja bundar berkaki pendek dan terdapat bantal duduk di sana. Mata sasuke teralih saat Onyx nya menemukan sesuatu di meja itu terdapat buku yang tersampul dalam warna yang di dominasi dengan biru tua itu menarik perhatian sasuke, sasuke mengambil buku itu.

"STARS IN THE DARK SKY, Buku yang sering di baca oleh sakura"- batin sasuke, sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja belajar sakura yang terdapat di sebelah lemari pakaian, banyak terdapat buku yang tersusun rapi di meja tersebut, dan lagi Onyxnya terfokus pada sebuah buku yang memiliki sampul berwarna pink, perlahan tangan sasuke menyentuh buku itu dan sedikit membukannya.

"Sasuke?". Panggil seseorang bersuara baritone dari arah pintu masuk, sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara itu, pandangannya menangkap seseorang laki laki bertubuh atletis, laki laki itu adalah kakaknya itachi.

"Ayo kita pulang, kurasa Tsunade baa-san sudah cukup tenang". Ajak itachi berjalan meninggalkan sasuke. Sasuke menutup kembali buku itu dan mengikuti itachi keluar dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

.

.

mobil Porsche 918 Spyder hitam milik itachi melaju santai menuju kediaman uchiha,sejak dari rumah kediaman senju sasuke maupun itachi masih nyaman dengan keheningan di antara mereka, keduanya masih sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing masing, sampai onyx hitam milik itachi beralih singkat pada buku yang di baca oleh sasuke.

"sejak kapan kau suka membaca?". Kata itachi memecah keheningan, sasuke menutup pelan buku itu dan menghela nafas pelan.

"…" . tidak ada jawaban, sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela

"Dari mana kau dapat buku itu?". Tanya itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangnanya ke jalan.

"di kamar sakura, kurasa aku akan meminjamnya". Jawab sasuke seadanya, itachi hanya beroh ria, dan seketika kembali hening.

"apa yang terjadi pada Tsunade baa-san?"Tanya sasuke

" Orochimaru jii-san membawa kedua putrinya pergi ke otogakure". Jawab itachi, saat sasuke keluar tadi. Tsunade menjelaskan kepada itachi cukup detail.

"Sakura juga?". Tanya sasuke memastikan, itachi mengangguk membalas pertanyaan sasuke, sasuke tidak berkata lagi, di lihatnya buku yang di pinjamnya tadi atau lebih tepatnya di ambilnya.

"Bukankah ini bacaan yang cukup berat untuk seumuran sakura-chan?". Kata itachi melihat sasuke memandangi buku itu. "oh iya sakura-chan kan anak yang pintar". Lanjutnya

"Stars in the dark sky, apa bagusnya buku ini?"- batin sasuke, mebuka halaman demi halaman buku yang cukup tebal itu.

.

.

Sasuke masih mencoba untuk memahami setiap kata yang ada di buku itu, semakin sasuke coba memahami semakin sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud buku itu, kakaknya benar ini bukan lah buku bacaan untuk anak 10 tahun kecuali sakura memang anak yang benar benar cerdas, sudah dua hari sejak kejadian sakura mengirim sms padanya untuk pergi ke rumahnya, sakura tidak pernah tampak di sekolah atau di manapun. mungkin ia masih di otogakure, Tsunade baa-san juga tidak mengatakan apa apa tentang sakura, entah kenapa sasuke sangat merindukan sakura. Terdengar suara langkah kaki cepat dari luar kamar sasuke.

BRAKKKKK

Pintu kamar sasuke terbuka paksa pandangannya teralih kearah pintu melihat itachi dengan tatapaan yang sulit di artikan, jujur saja perasaan sasuke tidak enak, itachi berjalan kearah sasuke dengan ngosngosan mungkin karena itachi berlari menuju kemari, itachi langsung memeluk sasuke erat,

"Ada apa nii-san?". Tanya sasuke tanpa membalas pelukan itachi

"Sakura,,, sasuke, sa…sa..sakura -". kata itachi menggantung kalimatnya.

Udah update chapter 3,, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, terimakasih yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview cerita yang gak tau akan gimana akhirnya heheh…#plakkk abaikan

Terimakasih sekali lagi kiritk dan saran sangat di perlukan ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Stars in the dark sky chapter 4

.

.

Standard Disclaimer Applied

.

.

Friendship/Romance

.

Warning : Typo,OOC pada karakter tertentu, gaje, aneh, abal,

.

.

.

.

Bahkan langit tau saat ini semua berduka, itu sebabnya langit menyalurkan kesedihannya dengan menurunkan gerimis di tengah acara pemakaman anggota keluarga senju

"are, hujan di saat seperti ini, untung aku bawa payung". Kata itachi, mengangkat payung itu, yang membuat sasuke dan itachi tidak terkena air hujan , hitam semua yang ada di sana menggunakan pakaian berwarna hitam, sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kedua orang tuanya,serta seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sedang menangis di sana. Tampak mikoto sedang memberikan kekuatan pada Tsunade, ia sangat mengerti akan keadaan yang di alami Tsunade. Sebagai seorang ibu Mikoto yakin akan sangat menyakitkan karena kedua putrinya meninggalkannya, bahkan suaminya pun ikut pergi meninggalkannya.

 ** _Flashback_**

BRAKKKKK

Pintu kamar sasuke terbuka paksa pandangannya teralih kearah pintu melihat itachi dengan tatapaan yang sulit di artikan, jujur saja perasaan sasuke tidak enak, itachi berjalan kearah sasuke dengan ngosngosan mungkin karena itachi berlari menuju kemari, itachi langsung memeluk sasuke erat,

"Ada apa nii-san?". Tanya sasuke tanpa membalas pelukan itachi

"Sakura,,, sasuke, sa…sa..sakura -". kata itachi menggantung kalimatnya

Seketika tubuh sasuke bergetar, ia tidak siap mendengar berita apa pun, bahkan dari nada suaranya tidak mungkin itachi akan meberitahunya kabar baik, belum lagi itachi mengucapkan nama sakura, tidak ia tidak siap.

"Pesawat yang di naiki oleh orochimaru jii-san, dan kedua putrinya jatuh di hutan perbatasan konoha dan otogakure". Kata itachi pelan, namu dapat terdengar jelas oleh sasuke. sasuke langsung melepaskan paksa pelukan itachi darinya.

"ti…tidak mungkin!". Bentak sasuke, tubuh sasuke terduduk lemas, ia sangat berharap ini hanya salah satu lelucon bodoh itachi.

"pesawat itu jatuh 3 hari yang lalu, karena hutan perbatasan konoha dan otogakure sangat sulit di masuki, di tambah lagi banyaknya hewan buas, tim penyelamat baru tiba kemarin dan hanya menemukan jasad orochimaru jii-san, serta 20 lainnya, sedangkan kedua putri senju dan sekitar 5 orang lainnya tidak di temukan, dugaannya adalah mereka telah jadi mangsa hewan buas yang ada di sana-". Kata itachi menjelaskan, sasuke tidak mendengar lagi apa yang di katakan oleh itachi yang ia tau adalah, kemungkinan besar sakura sudah tewas dan jadi santapan hewan buas.

 ** _Flashback end_**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sakura di lantai dua, perlahan di putarnya knop pintu itu dan melangkah kan kakinya untuk masuk ke kamar yang serba pink itu, sasuke menghirup pelan aroma kamar sakura, lalu terkekeh pelan, saat pertama kali masuk ia tidak menyadari ada aroma cerry yang ada di kamar ini.

"dasar sakura no baka, kau bilang saat musim panas kau mau pergi ke pantai bersamaku". Kata sasuke tersenyum pahit, tanpa di sadari nya onyx sekelam malam itu mengeluarkan cairan yang di tahan oleh sasuke.

"sasuke". Panggil seseorang dari pintu masuk kamar itu. Sasuke menghapus pelan air matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk.

"Tsu…tsunade baa-san?, maaf aku masuk tanpa izin". Kata sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu keluar

"kau juga merindukannya?". Kata Tsunade, dan langkah kaki sasuke terhenti, ia mengangguk pelan. Sasuke tidak mempungkiri bahwa ia merindukan sakura. Tsunade melangkah masuk ke kamar sakura dan berjalan ke arah branda kamar itu, sasuke mebalikan tubuhnya mengekori Tsunade.

"sakura itu anak yang menyusahkan, menyebalkan, merepotkan, dan super cerewet". Kata tsunade terkekeh lalu meletakan kedua tangannya dipagar branda kamar itu, sedangkan sasuke berdiri di sebelah Tsunade, dan hanya tertunduk

"tapi aku bersyukur punya anak seperti dia,". Tsunade tersenyum melihat ke arah langit. Sasuke melihat ke arah Tsunade. 'Aku dan Onee-san akan baik-baik saja kaa-san, percaya padaku'. Kata kata sakura terngiang di kepala Tsunade.

"Oh iya sasuke, aku ingin kau memiliki sesuatu". Kata Tsunade berjalan ke arah meja belajar sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih meperhatikan dan membolak balik buku bersampul pink yang di beri oleh Tsunade padanya, sudah sekitar 2 jam setelah ia pulang dari rumah kediaman senju, sasuke belum membuka buku itu, ia juga belum mau membaca buku itu.

 ** _Flashback_**

"ini buku harian sakura, kumohon kau simpan buku ini". Kata Tsunade memberikan buku bersampul pink itu, sasuke menerima buku itu tanpa niatan sekali pun untuk membukanya

"sakura juga selalu bercerita tentang mu padaku, bahkan pada onee-san nya. Dan kalau sakura mulai bercerita tentang mu ia akan sangat bersemangat". Kata Tsunade tertawa pelan.

 ** _Flashback end_**

Dengan sekali helaan nafas sasuke membuka lembar pertama pada buku harian milik sakura

20 april tahun 20XX

'Hari ini aku dan keluargaku akan pindah ke konoha, aku dan onee-san sibuk memasukkan barang barang yang ada di kamar kami kedalam kardus. Sangat menyenangkan'.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum melihat isi buku itu, tulisan sakura sangat rapi

21 april 20XX

'kami telah sampai di rumah baru kami, aku dan onee-san berebut kamar, dia bilang ingin kamar di lantai dua , tapi untung saja di lantai dua ada tiga kamar, oh yah besok aku akan mengikuti tes untuk masuk ke sekolah internasional di konoha, onee-san juga membantuku untuk belajar,,, yosh,,,'

Sasuke mebalik lembar selanjutnya

22 april 20XX

'yey, aku di terima di sekolah itu besok aku akan mulai bersekolah sebagai hadiah ayah megajakku dan onee-san pergi ke tempat kerjanya, ayah menyuntikan sesuatu ke leherku, dan itu sangat meyakitkan, tapi kata ayah aku harus kuat '

25 april 20XX

'Saat pulang sekolah tadi aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pantat ayam, tampaknya di tidak punya teman, kapan kapan aku akan berkenalan dengannya'

Sasuke mengerut kan keningnya

28 april 20XX

'hari ini aku dan onee-san pergi ke lab ayah lagi, aku di suruh masuk ke ruang operasi, dan aku tidak tau apa yang di lakukan orang lab padaku, tapi sekarang seluruh tubuhku sangat sakit, saat aku sadar entah kenapa aku bisa membaca fikiran seseorang'.

30 april 20xx

' hari ini aku kenalan dengan pantat ayam akhirnya aku tau nama sipantat ayam itu, namanya uchiha sasuke, nampaknya kaa-san kenal padanya, oh iyh sasori nii juga pernah berteman dengan uchiha, malamnya aku di ajak ayah ke ruang kerjanya, dan lagi ayah membedah tanganku dan memasukkan sesuatu ke tubuh ku dan…'

Kening sasuke mengkerut, ia yakin halaman yang satu ini belum selesai, sasuke langsung membuka halaman selanjutnya

1 mei 20XX

'yey hari ini kaa-san dan aku makan malam di mansion keluarga uchiha, sasuke mengajak ku berkeliling, dan dia menanyakan apakah aku mau berteman dengannya, tentu saja aku mau sasuke-kun, sayang tou-san dan nee-san tidak bisa ikut semoga nee-san baik-baik saja'

Senyum simpul bertengger di wajah tampan milik sasuke

12 mei 20XX

'minggu lalu sasuke pindah ke sekolah ku, dia juga selalu bersamaku, besok aku akan ketoko buku bersamanya.. horeeee..entah kenapa aku sangat suka bersamanya'

Sasuke menutup pelan buku harian sakura, itu halaman terakhir yang di tulis oleh sakura , bulir air mata sasuke jatuh tanpa di sadari sang pemilik, sasuke merindukan sakura bahkan sangat merindukan sakura. Tapi sasuke harus mencoba untuk memulai menjalankan kembali hidupnya tanpa sakura.

Hallo minna ,,, ketemu lagi sama author yang gaje ini,,, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. chapter 4 memang saya buat pendek,,,makasih juga untuk yang mau baca kritik dan sarannya sangat di perlukan

Terimakasih ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Stars in the dark sky chapter 5

.

.

Standard Disclaimer Applied

.

.

Friendship/Romance

.

Warning : Typo,OOC pada karakter tertentu, gaje, aneh, abal,

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak laki laki sedang memandang keluar jendela menatap langit yang tampak cerah, tidak peduli dengan suasana kelasnya yang sangat berisik karena beberapa orang yang cukup bodoh menurutnya,

"sasuke-san sudah lihat hasil ujian?". tanya anak laki laki berkulit pucat menepuk pelan bahu sasuke, sasuke hanya menggeleng malas

"dasar teme, nilai ujianmu yang paling tertinggi di konoha high school". sahut anak laki laki berambut oranye dengan cengiran khasnya, sasuke tidak merespon apapun

"bukankah itu sudah biasa naruto". Kata anak laki laki berkulit pucat itu dan tersenyum pada anak laki laki yang bernama naruto

"iya sih,,, oh ya sai kau tau-"

"sasuke-kun selamat ya, nilai ujian mu tertinggi di KHS loh". Kata seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat sebahu, sasuke hanya mengumam pelan,

"singkat seperti biasanya".kata anak peremuan itu langsung swetdrop dan pergi meninggalkan sasuke,

"hoy teme kenapa kau selalu seperti itu pada anak perempuan, kau selalu saja bersikap dingin". Kata naruto ingin sekali menjitak kepala pantat ayam itu. sasuke hanya menghela nafas tanpa menggubris perkataan naruto.

Pov sasuke

Aku tidak bersikap dingin pada mereka aku hanya tidak tau cara menghadapi mereka, sudah enam tahun sejak kejadian itu dan aku selalu memikirkannya, apakah dia baik-baik saja di sana, aku juga bergabung dengan klub astronomi agar bisa melihat bintang dan ingin selalu dekat dengan sakura, dan sejak kejadian itu juga Tsunade baa-san langsung pindah keluar negeri, dia juga memberiku barang barang yang selalu sakura gunakan untuk melihat bintang kepadaku.

Pov normal

"Hei kelas akan segera di mulai duduklah ketempat kalian masing masing". Kata seorang laki laki berambut perak berdiri di pintu masuk, semua murid di kelas itu pun langsung duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. "kita kedatangan murid baru hari ini". Kata laki laki itu masuk ke dalam kelas di ikuti dengan seorang anak perempuan berambut soft pink sebahu.

"murid baru tumben sekali". Kata sai memperhatikan gerak gadis itu

" bukankah tes untuk pindah kesini sangat sulit sekali". Sahut naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Sasuke yang awalnya tidak tertarik dan memilih melihat keluar jendela mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah murid baru itu. Matanya langsung membulat ketika melihat murid baru itu

"Namanya haruno sakura". Kata laki laki berambut perak dan memakai masker itu memperkenalkan murid barunya kepada seisi kelas itu

"Semua tolong batuan-"

BRAKK

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menatap lekat murid baru itu.

"ada apa Uchiha-kun?". Tanya laki laki berambut perak itu pada sasuke, karena ucapannya terpotong gara gara ulah sasuke

"dia benar benar mirip dengannya, meskipun sedikit berbeda tapi tidak salah lagi rambut pink, dan mata emerald itu, mungkin dia memang senju sakura, benar juga aku tidak pernah melihat jasad sakura, itachi bilang mereka tidak menemukan jasad dari sakura"-batin sasuke. Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan menghela nafas

"Kau masih hidup!?". Kata sasuke tegas, seisi kelas itu melihat ke arah sasuke, sasuke tetap tidak peduli dengan tatapan dari teman temannya dengan tatapan yang aneh

"hah?!, teme bicaramu sangat kasar". Sahut naruto yang duduk di belakang sasuke,

"Aku sangat yakin ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan mu".ucap sakura dingin

"Tidak, ketika kita masih anak anak, mungkin kau tidak mengingatnya, tapi dulu kau dan aku sering bermain bersama!". Kata sasuke berjalan mendekati sakura

"Ketika masih anak anak?". Tanya sakura tanpa ekspresi

"Aku bisa membuktikannya-"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kau bicarakan". Potong sakura dingin

"Terserahlah!, cukup diam dan perlihatkan ketiakmu!". Bentak sasuke, dan mentap lekat lekat sakura. semua yang ada di kelas itu terkejut dengan ucapan sasuke,

"hey,, teme apa kau serius?". Kata naruto pelan, sasuke langsung tersentak dan wajah nya langsung memerah, sakura yang melihat ekspresi sasuke mengkerutkan keningnya dan detik berikutnya

"PLAK!" Tamparan yang cukup keras tepat mendarat di wajah sasuke,

.

.

"Hoy,,, teme aku rasa kau terlalu sering belajar, itu sebabnya kau jadi aneh". Celoteh naruto, menunjuk hidung sasuke yang di sumbat oleh tisu karena berdarah akibat tamparan sakura

"Aku fikir Sasuke-san orang yang baik". Sambung sai sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang ada di tangannya. Sasuke tidak mengubris perkatan kedua teman nya itu, dan tetap memadang ke arah sakura yang duduk dua bangku ke kanan dari bangku sasuke dan di keruminu murid lain

"Apakah aku benar-benar salah orang?". –batin sasuke

.

.

"di pelajaran renang kali ini, kita akan berlatih berenang di bawah air ini bukan lah permainan, jadi berhati-hatilah". Kata seorang wanita menjabat sebagai guru olahraga bernama anko, dan beberapa anak berempuan masuk kedalam kolang renang termasuk sakura.

"Hai, sensei". Kata mereka serempak, setelah peluit di bunyikan semua anak perempuan yang ada di kolam renang itu membenamkan tubuhnya di dalam air, karena tidak sanggup menahan nafas sakura langsung megeluarkan kepalanya dari air dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa. Siswi yang tidak masuk ke dalam kolam renang langsung membantu sakura menuju tepi kolam renang.

"Daijoubu haruno-san?". Tanya siswi yang membantu sakura, sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, dan menidurkan tubuhnya yang cukup lemah di tepi kolam renang itu. Siswi yang menolong sakura tadi pun menggantikan sakura masuk ke kolam renang.

"Hey, lihat bodinya sakura-chan, rasanya ingin pura-pura membantunya dan memegang payudaranya". Bisik naruto pada sai dan sasuke yang memandang sakura dari tadi, wajah sasuke langsung memerah.

"bukan kah itu tindakan kriminal naruto?". Kata sai dengan senyum, naruto hanya merucutkan bibirnya, sakura langsung melihat aneh ke arah sasuke, mungkin sakura tahu apa yang sedang di fikirkan oleh sasuke, sakura kan punya kekuatan untuk membaca fikiran seseorang lalu sasuke langsung membuang jauh jauh fikiran kotor yang ada di kepalanya

"Baiklah kita mulai lagi". Kata anko, dan detik berikutnya peluit itu berbunyai yang ada di kolang renang itu membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya hingga tertutup penuh oleh air, tiba tiba pompa pembuangan air kolam itu terbuka dan kaki salah satu siswi yang ada di kolam itu tersedot dan membuat salah satu kakinya tersangkut, saat semua siswi yang ada di kolam itu, mengambil oksigen untuk bernafas. Tapi tidak siswi yang kakinya tersangkut di pompa air kolam tadi, salah satu siswi lainya menyadari ekspresi wajah temannya itu langsung berteriak

"Matsuri-san..!, anko-sensei salah satu kaki matsuri-san terhisap di lubang pembuangan air kolam". Katanya panik, anko langsung turun ke kolam renang itu untuk membantu salah satu siswinya itu.

"Aku tau,,, aku tau ini akan terjadi, dan dua dari murid di sekolah ini akan mati."-Batin sakura hanya menatap dingin ke arah kolam berenang . Semua yang ada di sana sangat panik dengan apa yang sedang terjadi .

"BUFFFFFFF". Pompa pembuangan kolam itu pun langsung hancur,salah satu kaki siswi bernama matsuri itu terlepas, dan anko langsung membawanya ke tepi kolam berenang.

"wah, untung saja matsuri bisa selamat yah, aku bertaruh kalau dalam waktu lima detik saja dia tidak menghirup oksigen mungkin dia akan mati, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa pompa pembuangan air kolam bisa hancur ya?". Kata naruto panjang lebar, sedangkan sai yang masih enggan mengomentari perkataan naruto.

"Hal seperti itu jarang sekali terjadi, dan dengan waktu seperti itu tidak ada kata lain yang tergambarkan kecuali keajaiban".- batin sasuke.

.

.

Langit yang sekarang berwarna jingga menandakan hari sudah sore, sasuke turun dari bus yang biasa ia naiki, ia sengaja belum pulang ke apartemennya, dan memilih untuk mampir terlebih dahulu ke sebuah bagunan observasi

"Di hari seperti ini sangat cocok untuk melihat bintang, dan melepaskan rasa lelah setelah seharian"-Batin sasuke. Sasuke berjalan masuk ke bangunan itu dan lansung duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana, sasuke menghela nafas pelan

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, aku tau Haruno tidak mungkin Senju sakura,dia… sudah mati. Tapi meskipun begitu, berapa kali pun aku mencoba menyerah, masih tetap sulit menerimanya meskipun sudah enam tahun, aku tidak ingin mengakui bahwa dia telah tiada, aku harap bisa melupakan semua tentang sakura"- batin sasuke.

"Klik". Tiba-tiba ruangan itu menjadi terang, sasuke memang sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampu yang ada di ruangan itu, pandangannya langsung teralih pada seorang perempuan yang menghidupkan lampu itu,

"Kau?, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?". Tanya sasuke sedikit terkejut menatap ke arah sakura yang semakin mendekat

"Apa kau sendirian di sini?". Tanya sakura menatap sekitarnya

"iya". Jawab sasuke berjalan ke arah teleskop besar dan duduk di kursi yang di sediakan di sana.

"Apa kau dapat melihat bintang disini?". Tanya sakura mendekati sasuke

"ya, ku pikir setelah apollo pergi ke bulan mulai banyak orang tertarik pada benda luar angkasa, jadi karena sebab itu orang-orang membangun ruang observasi ini,tapi sekarang hanya akulah orang yang berada di klub astronomi ini, kalau tidak akan ada yang ingin bergabung lagi mungkin akan di bubarkan tahun depan, eh- ". kata sasuke, menyadari ia terlalu banyak bercerita pada orang asing, sakura hanya menatap sasuke dengan tatapan yang datar, sasuke langsung menghindari tatapan sakura dengan melihat ke arah lain ruangan itu.

"Maaf kau benar benar mirip dengan teman masa kecilku". Kata sasuke memberanikan diri menatap sakura. "itulah mengapa aku mengatakan hal hal yang aneh di kelas tadi". Lanjut sasuke

"Teman masa kecilmu?" tanya sakura singkat

"ya, dia adalah gadis yang unik, karena dia aku menyukai bintang,". Jawab sasuke kembali melihat ke arah teleskopnya.

"Aku akan memperjelas beberapa hal". Ucap sakura dingin, pandangan sasuke langsung ke arah sakura. "Aku bukan lah teman masa kecilmu, Bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu. Dan kita baru pertama kali bertemu". Lanjut sakura tegas

"Aku sudah tau itu, jadi kenapa kau kesini". Kata sasuke dengan suara terdengar agak bergetar

"Ada hal yang ingin ku beri tahu padamu, akan ada dua murid dari sekolahmu akan mati,".

"Apa?!". Kata sasuke tidak percaya

"yang pertama gadis yang berada di kolam berenang tadi, tapi dia selamat". Kata sakura tanpa ekspresi,

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?". Kata sasuke beriri dari duduknya

"Dan yang mati kedua adalah…. Kau!". Kata sakura dingin

"Apa maksud mu aku akan mati?". Tanya sasuke berjalan mendekati sakura

"sebaiknya kau jangan naik bus pada jam 17.30 , sebaiknya kau menginap di sini saja atau kau akan mati". Jelas sakura

"jadi aku harus mengikuti ramalanmu yang belum tentu benar itu". Kata sasuke sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya

"Aku tidak perduli kau mau percaya atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku, kalau kau masih sayang pada hidupmu seharusnya kau ikuti apa yang aku katakan". Kata sakura menatap sasuke, sasuke hanya menghelas nafas

"Baiklah akan ku ikuti perkataanmu". Kata sasuke menyerah, berdebat dengan gadis ini hanya mengingatkannya dengan _dia._ Sakura hanya menggangguk pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat sakura melihat sebuah poster besar bergambar macam macam rasi bintang

"Apa berapa banyak rasi bintang?". Tanya sakura melihat ke arah poster itu.

"oh, itu rasi bintang lama,Kau bisa melihatnya di daftarnya, kan?". Kata sasukemenujuk ke arah sisi poster itu.

"oh yang ini?, satu, dua, tiga…-".

"Kau tidak perlu menghitungnya, itu ada enam baris dan delapan kolom jadi semuanya ada empat puluh delapan". Kata sasuke menjelaskan

"Wah hebat, kau cepat sekali menghitungnya". Kata sakura melihat ke arah sasuke

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkan ku?, jika kau mengetahui perkalian akan sangat mudah". Kata sasuke heran.

"apa itu perkalian?". Tanya sakura dengan kepala yang sedikit di miringkan

"Apa?!". Ucap sasuke terkejut

"Hah?!". Sakura mulai panik

"kau tidak tau perkalian, bukankah kita sudah di ajarkan saat kelas dua sd?". Kata sasuke mendekati sakura

"Tentu saja aku tau perkalian!". Kata sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. "Hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan hal itu". Kata sakura menghindari tatapan sasuke

" 4X4=?". Tanya sasuke

"Eh?!.

"jika kau tahu perkalian akan sangat mudah,, 4x4=? " kata sasuke mengulangi perkataanya

"Apa?! Eh… itu … empat kali lipat". Jawab sakura asal dengan wajah yang memerah, sasuke menatap aneh ke arah sakura

" 10:2=?". Tanya sasuke lagi

"dua di bagi sepuluh".

"7x7=?".

"Eh,?!,, tutup pintu". Jawab sakura, yang semakin di pojokkan oleh sasuke

"ha?, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke konoha high school tes pindahnya sangatlah sulit, sedangkan kau tidak bisa perkalian". Kata sasuke kesal.

"diam,diam,diamlah, aku punya alasan tersendiri, alasan tersendiri". Kata sakura menekan setiap kata yang di ucapkannya

"Alasan?". Tanya sasuke tidak mengerti, sakura menganggukan kepalanya

"Akan aku beritahu sesuatu pada mu, meski kau pintar, tapi kekuatanku lebih kuat darimu, aku sangatlah kuat". Kata sakura melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"heh?, apa kau seorang atlet olahraga?". Tanya sasuke penasaran,

"Eh, enggak kok". Kata sakura dengan wajah yang polos

"ya ampun ada apa dengan gadis ini, dia hanya mengatakan hal hal yang aneh".-batin sasuke

"Aku tidak mungkin kalah pada gadis yang tidak terlatih". Kata sasuke berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang ada di ruanga itu. "Hei, ayo kita adu panco". Lanjutnya

"Baiklah". Kata sakura mengikuti sasuke, keduanya duduk berhadapan di kursi yang ada disana, tangan keduanya juga sudah dalam posisi adu panco yang biasa di lakukan

"Oke ayo!, satu, dua, tiga, ay-"

Brak

Sasuke masih tidak percaya gadis ini mengalahkannya dalam adu panco, sasuke masih menatap tangannya dan gadis itu, ia tidak salah liat tanganya berada di bawah tangan gadis itu.

"Ittai…!". Teriak sasuke menarik tangannya dan mengibas ngibaskannya ke udara berharap agar rasa sakitnya tidak terlalu terasa lagi.

"Go… gomenasai,, kekuatanku tidak terkendali". Kata sakura panik

"Sini perlihatkan lenganmu". Kata sasuke menarik lengan sakura

"Ototnya sama sekali tidak terbentuk, bahkan sangat lebut"- batin sasuke, kedua tangan sasuke meremas pelan lengan sakura, wajah sakura mulai memerah lagi akibat ulah sasuke

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?". Tanya sasuke melihat ke arah sakura

"tidak ada orang yang pernah menyentuku seperti ini!, tidak kah kau merasa gugup ketika seseoreng yang tidak kau kenal meremas remas lenganmu?". Kata sakura panik

"Hah, tolong jangan berfikir buruk tentangku".kata sasuke, sekarang wajah sasuke yang mulai memerah. "Gadis ini kalo di perhatikan, sangat manis, yah tetu saja sangat mirip dengan _Dia,_ benar benar tipeku"-batin sasuke.

"aa..apa suda selesai?". Tanya sakura gugup, "Belum, cuba perlihatkan otot lengan mu". Kata sasuke, sakura menekuk kuat tangannya. "Apa itu sudah batas mu?". Tanya sasuke, sakura hanya mengangguk, sasuke menyentuh otot lengan sakura dengan jari telunjuknya

"ha!, kenapa aku bisa kalah adu panco dengan gadis kenyal seperti mu!". Kata sasuke frustasi, langsung berdiri dari duduknya

"Mana aku tau mungkin kaulah yang memang lemah". Kata sakura, mengambil tas nya dan pergi ke arah pintu keluar, sampai di depan pintu keluar sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya lagi "Aku harap kau mendengarkan pekaraanku tadi jika mau hidupmu selamat". Kata sakura dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan sasuke tanpa berbalik.

"Kenapa kedengarannya seperti dia sedang mengancam"- batin sasuke swetdrop.

Pov sasuke

Aku melihat kearah jam tanganku masih menujukan pukul lima sore, kalau aku harus mengikuti perkataan gadis itu, seharusnya sekitar setengah jam lagi aku tidak boleh naik bus, tapi apakah yang di katakan gadis itu benar, kalau benar aku akan mati bila pulang nanti aku naik bus, hm,,, aku mengerti..

Pov normal

"Kalau yang di katakannya benar sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, tapi tidak mungkin ramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa hari ini aka cer-". Ucapa sasuke terhenti saat mendengar suara hujan yang cukup deras. "Tidak mungkin".-batin sasuke tidak terima

.

.

Drrrrtttt Drrrttt Drrrrtttttt

Sakura langsung mengambil handphone nya dari tas, gadis itu melihat siapa yang menelponnya dan langsung mengangkat telponnya (yah di sangka jemuran, pakek acara di angkat -,-)

"Moshi-Moshi, ada apa Hinata-chan?, apa tidak mungkin, aku sudah mepertingatkannya, ha,,, baiklah akan aku selesaikan". Kata sakura kembali memasukan handphonenya ke dalam tasnya berbalik sambil berlari.

.

.

.

"jadi jika aku tidak mengikuti perkataannya dan aku melewati bus pada jam 17.30 seharusnya aku akan mati, apa aku harus percaya padanya?, tapi aku tidak mau percaya padanya , jadi apa bencana yang akan terjadi padaku, tidak mungkin akan di tabrak oleh sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi di tempat seperti ini,dan jika gempa bumi dalam skala besar, pasti banyak korban yang akan mati, jadi bencana apa yang mungkin terjadi di hari yang sedang hujan ini". – batin sasuke, berjalan melewati jalanan perbukitan yang berliku

Tiba-tiba tanah itu bergetar pelan sasuke terkejut dan melihat ke arah tebing yang ada di sebrang nya kini.

"Tanah lonsor,,, Tidak mungkin?". Sasuke langsung berlari menjahui tanah longsor itu, namun usahanya gagal sasuke terseret tanah dan untungnya tubuhnya tidak jatuh ke jurang karena tertahan oleh pembatas jalan

"AKH!, Kuso, aku tidak bisa bergerak". Rutuk sasuke,

Brakkkk

Sasuke melihat keatas, dan terdapat batu besar yang akan menimpanya "dia,,, dia benar benar tahu tentang masa depan!".-batin sasuke panik. Sasuke memejamkan matanya

Duuuuaaaarrrr

Sasuke tidak merasakan ada batu besar yang menghimpitnya pun membuka matanya perlahan, benar saja seorang gadis berambut soft pink sebahu sedang menahan jatuhnya batu besar itu, dan tangannya mengeluarkan sinar berwarna hijau

Craaakkkkkkkk

Batu itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan menyelamatkan sasuke, sasuke sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini.

"Inilah sebabnya kenapa aku memberi tahumu agar jangan pulang! Baka!". Kata sakura marah

"Ada apa dengan gadis ini?, dia membelah batu besar dengan kedua tangannya".-batin sasuke

"Ya ampun, aku tau kau akan mati jika kau melewati busnya, jadi itulah kenapa aku memperingatkanmu, untuk tetap di bangunan observasi ". Bentak sakura, sasuke hanya diam masih tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi

"aku mengerti apa maksudmu, jika aku menaiki bus itu maka aku akan meberhentikan bus itu, dan jika timeingnya tepat maka bus itulah yang akan tertimpa oleh batu besar itu, dan akan banyak lagi memakan korban, tapi jika aku pulang tanpa menggunakan bus, maka bukan bus yang akan tertimpa batu besar itu, aku tidak memberhentikan bus itu, itu sebabnya kau memberitahuku agar aku tetap di gedung observasi kan?". Tutur sasuke dan menghindari tatapan sakura.

"jika kau tau akan jadi seperti itu kenapa kau tetap pergi, dasar keras kepala". Kata sakura tanpa menurunkan nada bicaranya

"yang lebih penting sebenarnya , kau ini siapa?". Tanya sasuke melihat ke arah sakura, sakura hanya terdiam melihat sasuke

"aku adalah pemilik segel kutukan?,". Kata sakura pelan

"tidak mungkin ,Itu hanya sebuah mitos, tunggu aku tidak inggin percaya tapi kalau kau tidak memiliki segel kutukan itu, semua ini tidak akan bisa dijelaskan, maksudku kau bisa membelah batu besar menjadi dua, mengalahkan ku dalam adu panco- ". Kata sasuke melihat ke arah bawah

"Jangan mengejekku!". Kata sakura kesal, sasuke selalu saja meremehkannya

"Hei jika kau memang pemilik segel kutukan , bisakah kau menunjukan padaku?". Tanya sasuke, sakura langsung menurunkan bagian kiri bajunya hingga ke lengan, sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Sebenarnya,,,, aku tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatan ini, aku lari dari laboratorium yang meneliti tentang segel kutukan ini, jadi aku tidak ingin siapa pun tau aku memiliki segel kutukan…". Sasuke melihat bagian ketiak gadis itu tapi tidak ada tanda bekas luka yang di miliki sakura

"Aku tidak bisa lagi mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan lagi, di dalam lubuk hatiku aku masih mengharapkan bahwa gadis ini adalah sakura senju, Tidak bisakan Haruno sakura berubah menjadi Senju sakura saja?, tapi dia sama sekali tidak punya bekas luka yang di miliki oleh sakura"-batin sasuke .

Udah update chapter lima ^.^ , maafkan saya karena terlalu lama update, itu karena hasil UN saya sangat memprihatinkan, di tambah lagi saat saya membaca naruto gaiden chapter 7, sarada adalah anak karin, saya sangat terpukul sebagai fansnya sasusaku, tapi teman saya berkata kalau sarada belum pasti anaknya karin karena di dalam chapter 5 naruto gaiden sakura perutnya buncit, saya jadi semangat lagi,, #Author numpang curhat

Terimakasih kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan terimakasih ^.^


End file.
